A love between a hot headed soul reaper and a violent gang member
by juggalet135
Summary: When Ivana comes back will she be able to kill her demons from the past 10yrs? With the help of Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki it might. look inside for better summary
1. Chapter 1

Renji x OC story

Summary: Ivana is a human girl who's friends with Ichigo Kurosaki, who she's known since they were little. But when Ivana moved she got carried away and hung with the wrong crowd. Her and her 15 siblings move back Karakura town and try to leave the past 10 years in the past. But will it be that simple for Ivana? With the help of Ichigo and Renji it should kill her demons. But not everything goes how we want it to. Takes place two years after winter war.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any famous bands or shows mentioned. i own Ivana and other OC characters.

Ch.1 Your back...

Ivana's POV

I groaned and gripped the handles of my motorcycle. This fucking traffic was annoying. I heard my brothers rev their engines in agreement to me. I laughed when i heard Xion yell from the front seat of my hummer. Finally the traffic sped up and we were headed back to Karakura town. Where my best-friend was. 10 years ago we were forced to move. I was 7 at the time. I doubt Ichigo will reconigze me at all. With full sleeves tattoo's, back, chest, legs, amd sides covered i looked way different. And given the scars i was a whole different person. It happens when you join a gang when your 12. About 20 minutes later we pulled up in front of our new house. It was only two streets from the Kurosaki clinic and i pondered going to see them again. I last saw them at Ichigo's moms funeral. I helped bring the crap in and got a lot unpacked. We got here at 9 am and finished un-packing around 5pm.

"Hey Iva ya wanna go see the Kurosaki's?" Cien asked. He was the oldest at 23. Me and my siblings were all in the same gang so he was naturally protective.

"Sure if you want to." I said adjusting my corset.

"Lets get some food first boo." Yumi said. She was 22 and the nicest one out of us.

Ichigo's POV

I sighed and looked at a picture i found. It was me and Iva when we were younger. I felt myself smile and leaned back in my computer chair. We were 4 in the picture. I missed Ivana.

"Hey strawberry."

I sighed and turned to look at the soul reapers coming in threw my window.

"Can i help you with something?" I asked. Renji got a almost offended look on his face. Kira simply snickered. Hisagi laughed. And the other soul repaers laughed and Byakuya shook his head.

"Well isnt that just a little rude." Renji said.

"Not like your offended." I said. Ikakku and Yumichika laughed at Renji's fake offended expression.

"Whatch ya lookin at?" Hisagi asked. I looked back at the picture and felt a small smile creep onto my face.

"Me and my old friend Ivana." I said fondly.

"How old were you?" Rukia asked.

"Four and a half." I said as i remembered the fun times we had. I also rememberd the day Iva anounced she was moving. I missed playing with her and her twin brothers. They were triplets and we always hung out.

"AWWW YOU WERE SO ADORABLE!" Rangiku yelled. I laughed and put the picture down.

"Thanks. I haven't seen her in about 10 years. We were 10 when her and her family left." I said.

"Oh ya someones moving in two streets up. It might be them." Rukia said.

"I highly doubted they moved back Rukia." I said with a sigh. Thats when i noticed the spirit pressure. It trumped Byakuya's 10 fold.

Mia's POV

I sighed and finished my food. Standing up I smoothed my leather pants and corset out. I stood at 5'3 without my boots. Black and white hair cascaded down my back in wavy curls. My eyes were gray-blue and normally lined with black eyeliner. I had spider bites on my bottom lip on both sides, my belly button was pierced, eyebrows,ears and nose. My tattoo's were full arm sleeve tattoo's, my sides, full back piece, legs and hands. I ran my fingers through my hair and put my beanie back on.

"Ya wanna go with us?" I asked Sorra. She was 3 months pregnant with Xion's kid. She shook her head no. "So i guees its just me Xion and Fallon?" I asked.

"Yep. Have fun and tell them we say hi." Yumi's fiancee` said kindly. I nodded and pulled on my leather fingerless gloves.

"Lets go. Be back later dont wait up." I yelled. Walking down the street i put my head phone in and listened to Blood by In This Moment. When we were almost to Ichigo's house i felt my heart speed up.

"Hey, it'll be ok mama." Xion said. I relaxed and leaned against Fallon. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

"He's right. It'll be fine." He murmured. We got to the front door. I fixed my beanie nervously and shakily knocked on the door. There was the sound of yelling which caught us off gaurd and we moved back slightly. The doro was yanked open. A man in his late 30's early 40's stood at the door. With a gotee and wearing a lab coat and simple button up shirt an jeans he was familiar.

"How may i help you?" Isshin asked. I smiled and waved a little.

"Hi mister Kurosaki." I said. He looked confused and scratched at his gotee.

"Have we met before?" He asked looking at me closely.

"It's Ivana, Xion, and Fallon." I said with a smile. I saw his eyes widen in shock and his jaw dropped.

"Little Iva and her twins?!" He yelled in surprise. I nodded with a smile. He hugged me tightly which brought me off the ground. "It's so good to see you kids!" He said. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Ichigo here?" I asked. Isshin nodded and gestured toward the stairs.

"He's in his room."

We thanked him and trotted up the stairs. Our boots making no noise as we came to his door. Slowly opening we heard him talking to some people. Wonder who. Then dramatically throwing the door open i walked in.

Ichigo's POV

I felt myself jump from the door being thrown open. A girl and two guys walked in. The girl had a smirk on her face and her eyes woth covered by sunglasses.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I asked. There was something familiar about them but i wasnt sure what.

"Damn Ichi you got cute." The girl said. "Oh and its me Ivana."

I froze in shock. Ivana? Xion? Fallon? What the fuck were they doig here?!

"Y-your back..." I said not really believing it. Ivana smiled and took off her sunglasses.

"We're back and we aren't leaving." She said softly. She crossed the room and plopped down on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I slowly hugged backa and was soon hugging her tightly.

"Your really here..." I murmured. I felt her smile into my neck and she nodded. I buried my face in the nape of her neck and hugged her tighter.

"Yep." She said laughing softly. Pulling back i noticed the scar that went from under her left eye down to her jaw.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors note: Well that was pretty good. Im sorry if its short but i've had writers block lately. I'll try to update later tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 What happened to you...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any famous bands or tv shows mentioned in the story i own Ivana and the other OC's

Ivana's POV

"What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo asked me softly. I tensed as the memories of 3 years ago assaulted me. The day had been filled with so many emotions that i lost it. I sighed and looked at Xion and Fallon. Silently asking if i should tell him about that day and the week before it..

"Well it started a week before December 10..."

*FLASH BACK 3 YEARS AGOO DECEMBER 3RD*

I came home from the store an everyone looked sad and depressed. I looked at Cien he had the same look on his he did when we found out Maka was dead.

"What happened?" I asked. Yumi looked up at me with tearsin her eyes. As she went to answer i noticed a man stand up with a murderous look on his face.

"How fucking dare you act like you dont know. You know damn well what happened after all you are the first VP for the scars." He sneerd. I didn't know this guy but he seemed familliar...

"Do i know you?" I asked. He scoffed and gave me an crooked grin.

"It's me Iva. Your father." He said. I felt myself freeze in shock. What the hell was he doing here? He normally wanted nothing to do with us. Why was he all of sudden here?

"Your mom was killed in a drive by." Another man said. I felt my world stop in place. Mom was dead...

"Your lying." I snarled. "Pres promised us she would never be harme and that he would make sure of it."

"Pres lied darlin. He didn't bother guarding her. He let the Soc's kill her." Dean said. I felt someone pull me into a hug as my knee's gave out. It was Vierra. He was Yumis twin. I gripped his head and fought back the tears.

"No..." I whimpered. Vierra gripped me tighter and sat down pulling me into his lap. I sobbed into his chest as he gently rocked me back and forth while rubbing my back soothingly.

"It's ok mama."

My nickname. Mom always called me that because of her spanish heritage. Everyone in our family called me that because even though i was the youngest , i acted like the mother of the group. Gripping Vierra tighter i held back my sobs.

"Who?" I asked. Vierra looked confused.

"What?" He murmured. I looked up with hatred in my eyes.

"Who the fuck shot our mother?" I snarled. Vierra had a look of shock. While i was the most violent of the VP's i had a good control on my anger.

"The Soc's shot mom..." Carra said. Her Vierra and Yumi were triplets. I got off Vierra's lap and looked at my father.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I hissed. He looked taken back. I never spoke to him like that because i was a daddy's girl but i lost all respect for him when he abandoned me, mom and my siblings. And all for some damn whore. I glared at him daring for him to give smart at i .

"Because i love your mot-" I cut him off.

"If you truly loved her as you claim you wouldn't have left. Now take you and your whore and get the fuck out of my house. Now." I said. Everyone was frozen in shock. I was known to not stand up to our dad. That he was my idol. Not anymore. When he walked out that door all my respect for him left.

*Week later December 10th moms funeral.*

I looked down at my mothers grave. I felt hatred and sadness swell in me. How dare he lie to me. How fucking dare he. I began waling to HQ leaving the funeral. My cousins and family members moved out of my way. Soon i was at HQ and i began walking toward Pres' office. Throwing the door open i walked inside.

"How dare you lie to me?" I hissed. There were two guards there and i glared at them. "Get out now." I hissed. They left without question not wanting to push me to far. I turned my attention to Pres who had a look of remorse.

"If they didn't kill your mother they would've killed Tabitha. I couldn't let them hurt her." He said softly. I saw red haze around the edge of my vision.

"You let my mother die for your whore wife?" I snarled.

"Yes."

I felt my control snap as i lunged at Pres. I was able to punch him and break his nose before i was pinned to the ground by guards. Thrashing i snarled at Pres and spit at him. The next thing i know he's sitting on my stomach with a knife in his hand.

"GO AHEAD MOTHER FUCKER KILL ME I FUCKING DARE YOU!" I screamed at him. He didn't kill me. He dragged the knife deep into my face from the bottom of my eye to my jaw. Then from the corner of my mouth to my ear. I began losing consicousness when i heard my siblings yelling. The last thing i heard was Hina freaking then everything was dark and quiet.

*Five weeks later Xion's POV*

Ivana has been in a coma for over a moth. The doctors claim she wont wake up. But im not gonna give up on my sister. Me, Fallon and Vierra haven't left her side. Even though Vierra is 19 him and our other older siblings still live with us. Fallon and Vierra were talking quietly and i was reading some of Ivanas books.

"Hey did you notice that?" Vierra asked. I looked up confused to what he meant.

"Notice what? That your little sister is in a coma?" I snapped. Vierra ignored me and kept looking at her hand. It moved. Startled i sat up and looked at her face. She didn't have a tube down her throat because she was able to breath on her own. Her eyes moved and she began opening her eyes. We sat there in eyes opened and instantly closed as she brought her hand up to rub her bandages were taped to her face still and i could tell she was confused to what the hell was on her face.

Ivana's POV

It was dark. There was nothing but darkness. I heard my siblings talking and what must have been a doctor. But before i could tell them i was awake i fell back into the darkness. I was waking up again. I could here Fallon and someone else talking. I opened my eyes and instantly shut them. I reached a hand up to rub my eyes and felt something on my face. What the hell is on my face?

"I see your finally awake kiddo."

Apparently i had fallin into a coma. For five weeks. I was so gonna kill Pres. The doctors and cops kept asking us who hurt me but we knew if we told them then we'd all go to jail. And we would be labled as snitches. So we all kept our mouths shut.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

Ichigo had a look of horror on his face. I looked away from him and at his friends. One in paticular caught my attention. He had loose red hair that was partially in a pony tail and partially down. A black bandanna was tied around his forehead. He wore a black t-shirt with a long sleeved white one underneath. A vest covered that and he wore loose camoflauge pants that hung off his hips. He wore a pair of combat boots and when ifocused on his neck i noticed he had tattoo's that went down his neck and were on his forehead. As i continued checking him out my eyes locked onto a pair of deep chocolate covered eyes.

Authors note: So how was that? Im sorry if it sucks i've been in a writing rut lately. But let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Getting to know the red-head

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any famous tv shows or bands that are mentioned.

Renji's POV

"We honestly didn't think she was ever going to wake up from the damn coma." Fallon commented. I was snapped out of my thoughts by him commenting. I felt as if someone was looking at me, their gaze burning into me. As i looked up my eyes met a pair of soft gray-blue eyes that instantly caught my attention. She had checked me out. She blushed and looked away. I snickered quietly.

"So you were in a coma from blood loss?" Rukia questioned. I looked at Ivana as ashe answered.

"Ya, he had cut a vein in my cheek i almost bled to death." She said. I was amazed she sounded so calm about what she was talking about. I mean talking about the death of a loved one was never easy. Ivana though simply acted as if it didn't affect her. Which i could tell it did affect her on a lot of levels.

"So what did you?" Rukia asked. A sinister smrik crossed Ivana's face as well as her brothers.

"We gave him matching scars of course." They answered in unision. I have to admit it was a little creepy how they did that. Watching them i noticed something. Their spirit pressure was almost level with head captain's. But how was that possible? They were human and wereonly 17.

"Let me introduce you guys to my friends here." Ichigo said. I blinked as my eyes caught Iva's again. She held my gaze with a calmness that was amazing. But I could see past her barriers. She was hurting. There was a knowledge to her that amazed and frightened me. As I looked at her more closely I could see the depth that she'd been hurt. She'd been betrayed by a lot of people that much was obvious. This Pres guy had been one of them. I could tell she didn't want to trust anyone ever again but there was something about Ivana that made me want to hold her. Comfort her and not let anyone or anything hurt her ever again. And it confused me.

"That's Rangiku Matsumoto." Ichigo said pointing to Rangiku. He went about introducing everyone and when he got to me I noticed he smirked a little. "The pineapple is Renji Abarai." He said. I glared at him and silently cussed him out in my head.

"Nice to meet you guys. How long have you known Ichi?" Ivana asked.

"Two-three years I'd say." I answered. She looked back at me and smiled.

"That's cool. I've known Ichi since I was little I left when we were 7 because of some family issue's that were going on."

I nodded my head in understanding and smiled at her. She blushed slightly but turned her attention to her brothers.

"We're gonna go get some food for dinner ok sis?" Xion said. Ivana nodded and looked at Fallon in a cautious way. Like she was worried about them.

"You both got smith?" She asked. Xion shook his head no.

"Left mine at home the round was empty." He replied. Ivana pulled a .40 caliber Smith and Wesson out of the back of her jeans.

"Take mine. I have my Sweeny Todd with me." She said. Xion took the gun and tucked in the back of his jeans.

"Thanks sis. Be careful walking home ok?"

"Will do Jack." Xion smiled at her than Ichigo.

"See ya around Ichigo." Fallon said.

"You to Fal." Ichigo replied. Soon most of us left via the window. But i wanted to stay and get to know Ivana more. A couple of hours later it 7 and me and Ivana had been talking while Ichigo did some essay's for school.

"So wait your saying that you super glued his shoe to the ceiling just so he would be late for school?" I asked trying not to laugh. She snickered and nodded.

"He had hidden my shoes and bra right before i had to leave so it was payback for him doing that." She laughing.

"How old were you guys?" I asked. She pondered for a moment.

"Well, i was 15 when mom died. Cien was 20, when i super glued his shoe it was when he was 21 and starting college so I'd say 16." She said. I took a drink of my soda and laughed.

"So it wasn't that long ago."

"Nope." She said. I watched her closely while Ichigo asked her something about his assignment. She lit up a bit when he asked her something, or just when he talked to her in general. She looked at Ichigo like he was her brother. It comforted me for some reason that she didn't like him like that.

"So you and your family always do this kind of shit to each other?" I asked her. She nodded her head with a smirk.

"In total i have 15 siblings." She said like it was no big deal. I choked on my drink and stared at her in shock. "12 of them are older than me." She explained.

"So you Xion and Fallon and who else?"

A sadness came to her eyes as she looked at her drink.

"Our sister Maka. Me, Maka, Xion, and Fallon were quads. Maka died when we were 13." She said softly. I felt bad for asking so i changed the subject.

"Who are your older siblings?" I asked. She had to think for a second before she answered me.

"Dean, Cien, Yumi, Vierra, Xidra, Corra, Hina, Salvidor, Quincy, Jina, Ina, and Zarrex." She replied. I whistled lowly.

"Damn those are some unique names." I said. She laughed softly and smirked at me.

"Oh baby you should see my full name." She said laughing.

"What is it?"

"Ivana Guadalupe Matthews." She said smiling. I laughed softly.

"I like your name its pretty."


End file.
